MASH
by The Lady Cloudy
Summary: The power's out and it's raining outside. Good thing Amber always has a way to keep her an Nina from getting too bored. Fabina. For Sibuna-Club-Fabina-Forever4569's Contest.


**MASH**

* * *

><p>Amber and Nina were sitting alone in their room as rain pattered down outside, splattering on the window panes as it went. Gray clouds hung thick in the sky, turning everything into a dark and dismal scene that seemed to be something out of what looked like a scene straight out of a horror movie. Thunder shock the house with every crash and lightning light up the outside world. The power had gone out at seven o'clock earlier that night, meaning it had been out for an hour and a half. Amber had found a way to keep herself entertained as Nina pondered the most recent clues. But, Amber had other ideas on what was going to happen.<p>

"Hey, Nina!" Amber called from across the room as she held up a flashlight over a piece of paper. She lay on her belly with a pink feathered pen in her hands as she looked across the room at Nina, eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Yeah?" Nina asked, looking over slightly. She was on her back on her bed with a pillow hugged to her stomach as she stare up at the ceiling. Periodically, she would toss the pillow in the air and catch it as it fell earthwards.

"Give me the names of five guys you had a crush on," Amber demanded as she brushed the feathers on her pen against her cheek. Nina rolled onto her stomach, still hugging the pillow, as she raised her eyebrows in a questioning fashion. "Just do it Nina. This will be fun I swear."

"Fine." Nina sighed. "Fabian—"

Amber interrupted her with a giggle, a flick of her pink pen with "Cheetah Girls" written on it, and a mutter of "Of course."

Nina rolled her eyes again before she continued to list names to Amber's question: "A guy named Ian from when I was back in America. I knew him when I was fourteen and he was really nice. Before him there was Archer, when I was thirteen. He was so funny."

"I get they were all great guys, but please stop telling me about what they were like. Just give me the names. And start from the beginning. I have to write all the names down." Amber sighed as she smiled at Nina.

"Okay. Fabian, Ian, Archer, Daniel, and I don't know any more guys," Nina sighed.

"Fine, then I'll just put down Victor," Amber replied as she laughed. Nina's eyes went wide with shock and she blushed with slight anger and embarrassment.

"No!" She exclaimed.

"Pick someone then," Amber begged.

"Okay then, Eddie," Nina sighed. "So, what's this whole thing for? Is this some dumb prank that you're pulling on me because it's not working, Amber."

"No, not some prank. MASH." Amber corrected her with a sigh.

"MASH? Amber, really? I'm not a child anymore, we're teenagers and that game is for little kids. Seriously, do I have to keep playing this?" Nina wondered aloud with groan. She wanted to keep trying to figure out this riddle and not playing kids games.

"No, we're playing this. Pick five cars now!" Amber ordered.

"Okay, okay…" Nina said, agreeing with her. "A 2012 Volkswagen Bug. A Jeep Wrangler. A Mini Cooper. MX-5 Miata. Ferrari Spyder."

"Oh,a Ferrari. You have some weird taste in cars," Amber mused as she shook her head looking a bit confused.

"Hey, I just named the first things that popped into my head," Nina said. "I don't really care that much about cars."

"Now, give me your five favorite colors," Amber requested as she scrawled in Nina's answers for cars. The thing she wasn't telling Nina was that instead of the names Nina had given her, instead it was:

1. Fabian

2. Fabian

3. Fabian

4. Fabian

5. Fabian

"Blue, Green, White, Yellow, and Purple," Nina listed off not really sure what she should pick. She chose generic colors since she wasn't sure what they were for. She'd forgotten most of MASH and didn't want mess up something.

"Give me five numbers," Amber told her as she wrote down the colors Nina had given her.

"One, Two, Three, Four, Five," Nina counted, smiling at her.

"Ha-ha," Amber said sarcastically as she wrote down the numbers all the same. "And, almost done, five places in the world."

"Cairo. Chicago. Bombay. Sydney. New York." Nina thought as she hesitated slightly on the last one.

"And, finally, five jobs." Amber requested.

"You can just pick those," Nina decided. "I'm not sure."

"Okay," Amber said, coming up with five random jobs and listing them down on Nina's mash. "And give me one last number."

"Seven."

"So, once upon a time a girl named Nina met a boy named Fabian. They fell in love in and got married after college. They have five kids, who they raise in a house in New York. You drive around in a green—probably granny smith apple green—2012 Volkswagen. And you work as a Bollywood Actress till you retire when you are 65. And you live happily ever after." Amber told her with a smile on her face. Both girls started laughing after a little bit.

"Hey, it could have been worse," Amber pointed out. "You could work in a chocolate factory or make cotton candy at carnivals."

"Yeah, that would be worse," Nina agreed as she rolled back onto her back and tossed her pillow in the air. She caught it as it fell towards her chest and she looked over at Amber. "So, Amber, if you know so much about the future then 'til me when I should be expecting that proposal from Fabian?"

"I already told you. After college," Amber said. "Probably right after college since you guys get pretty busy with having all five of your kids."

"Amber!" Nina giggled.

"Whatever. You and Fabian make a wonderful couple and your kids will be adorable! They totally have to call me Aunt Amber. Oh! I wonder what my kids will look like or who I'll marry."

"I bet it'll be someone great, Amber…" Nina sighed.

"Not as great as you and Fabian," Amber replied. "You two are like the ultimate adorable."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was written for Sibuna-Club-Fabina-Forever4569's Contest. Hope you all liked it! **


End file.
